This patent relates to appliance bases. More particularly, this patent relates to an appliance base that can cushion and protect a washing machine and secure a washing machine mechanism suspended below the washer tub.
Base pads, sometimes referred to as carriers, skids, pallets or simply bases, are used to cushion and protect products such as large appliances during assembly, storage and transport. Numerous appliance bases are known in the art, including bases made of wood, plastic, corrugated paper, and composite bases made of a combination of materials. Sonoco Development, Inc., the owner of the present invention, owns a number of patents in this field, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,155,527 and 6,264,157.
Top-loading washing machines present a special challenge for the industrial packaging industry, particularly in the design of the base. Top-load washing machines typically comprise a tub suspended from the appliance cabinet, a central pivoting agitator mounted inside the tub, and a transmission operably connected to the agitator and extending below the tub, where it is connected to a motor by a belt or coupler. The transmission and appliance cabinet are susceptible to damage from impacts as the appliance is moved during assembly and shipping. The challenge for the packaging industry has been to design a base that supports the appliance and protects the transmission and cabinet from damage. Prior to the present invention, this was accomplished by various means, including using metal struts or a number of EPS foam pieces that had to be removed after shipping.
Thus it is an object of the invention to provide an appliance base that secures the transmission and protects it from damage during assembly and shipping, even if the appliance is tilted.
Another object of the invention is to provide a base that cushions the appliance while it passes over conveyor rollers.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a means to secure a washing machine transmission that does not require removal of packaging components upon delivery of the machine.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a base that can be used with open sided packaging, i.e., that can be wrapped in stretch film.
Still another object of the invention is to satisfy the aforementioned objectives in a base constructed primarily of corrugated paperboard.
Further and additional objects will appear from the description, accompanying drawings, and appended claims.